bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 125 (The Fight In Little Fish's Life)
Plot Little Fish falls ill with a deadly sickness and the only cure is on a far away planet. The friends have to race against time to get the antidote before it's too late. (Please note this episode is filled with blood and violence. Sorry) Transcript It was a peaceful,beautiful day in Bubbletucky. The birds chirped their melodies in harmony and the bright morning sun shimmered like a thousand crystals. But not all was peaceful. And only Molly knew this. She had notice that a Little Fish was acting different. He looked paler than usual,his eyes were half-closed, and his cheeks are red. He staggered down the hallway to Molly's house. Molly noticed all these things. But she wasn't worried about it until Little Fish started to stumble and fall flat on his face. And sometimes,it took him a few minutes to get back up. Then,Little Fish fell again. But this time...he didn't get back up. Molly: "Oh no!" Molly swam to her fallen friend. She felt searing heat come off Little Fish. He was sweating like crazy,but he was also shivering. His eyes were squinted shut. Molly swam back to the school. She needed to find out what's wrong with Little Fish. Molly: "Mr Grouper! Mr Grouper! Something's wrong with Little Fish!" She placed Little Fish down in an empty tank. Mr G called the doctor immediately. When the doctor arrived,he checked Little Fish with concern in his face. He looked up. Doctor: "He has a very bad fever...he may not survive this...he might die within a week." Molly: "What? What?"(she picks up Little Fish) She swam to the dark castle and gently puts the Little Fish in the tank on the table. Rawfley came out. Rawfley: "Wha!?" Molly checked on Little Fish. The area around him was warmer and smelled feverish. Little Fish was squirming and whimpering in his sleep. Molly decided to leave it for Rawfley to look after him. Rawfley: "What are you doing?" Molly: "Just look after Little Fish, got it."(swims away) Rawfley: "But..Okay." He helped Little Fish get up a little. He shouldn't done that. Little Fish: "Ahh!" Little Fish sat up and his eyes widened. He felt a wave of nausea hit him and he fell. He head hurt very badly. He whimpered and felt worse. He coughed loudly. Blood started to ooze down his mouth. It spilled on the ground. Little Fish held his head tightly as a large wave of nausea and pain hit him over and over. He felt hot and cold..he couldn't tell! He coughed very loud again. Even louder then last time. A lot more blood spilled down his cheeks and it stained the grass. Little Fish's vision was black in the edges. He soon passed out. Rawfley went to check on Little Fish again. When he return from the garden,he looked at Little Fish. He looks like he's gonna pass out. Rawfley: "Oh my gosh!" The grass of the tank was stained with blood and more blood was oozing down his mouth. He was crying out in pain and he was coughing up more blood. Rawfley: "Oh boy! Molly's gotta see this!" He started to swim away to the entrance when he bumps into Molly. Molly: "Rawfley...what happened?" Rawfley: "Well,take a look at Little Fish." Molly looked at Little Fish and she was shocked at what she saw. Molly: "Oh no!"(shakes the baby fish awake)"Little Fish! Wake up!" Rawfley: "He's not waking up..." Molly: "NO!" Tears were starting falling from Molly's eyes. The only sound the two guppies heard was blood bubbling from Little Fish's mouth,and his ragged,short breaths. Then they heard a certain voice. Little Fish: "Agh...agh...M-M-Molly...H-h-hi..." Little Fish opened his eyes half way. He has dark shadows around his eyes. His cheeks were bright red,and blazing heat radiated off him. He was very pale. His mouth and the skin around the cheek area were covered with fresh and dried blood. He coughed again. Clots of blood flew out and onto the ground. More than half of the perfect grass area was stained with the crimson liquid. Molly felt like screaming with horror at the depressing sight. Then,a question hit her. Molly: "Who did this to him?!" Rawfley: "Well,you know it can't be me..." Litte Fish: "Water...please...w-water..." Molly: "It's alright,Little Fish. I'll get you out of this." Molly picked up Little Fish from Rawfley and swam inside the dark castle. Meanwhile in the dark castle... Dark Booster: "Hypletta,bring all villains here." After a while,all the villains appeared. Dark Booster: "Now,everyone. I'm gonna make this clear for now. I've been-" Molly suddenly barged into the room. Pawletta: "Oh,you again!" Molly: "What did you all do to Little Fish?" Dark Booster: "What? Are you blaming US?! We didn't do anything to that tiny fish you're holding." Monsieur Yellow: "Yeah! Besides,what else are you gonna blame us for? Destroying the world?" The villains all laughed. Molly: "I'm being serious,you guys! Little Fish is sick! He probably would've DIED if I didn't come here!"(her eyes were watering up) Dark Booster: "And...why is this becoming a big problem to you?" Molly: "Because I know you guys did it!" She gasped when Little Fish coughed up more blood on the floor. Molly didn't care. Villains: "GROOOOS!!!" Ribbas: "Your little dude must be insane! He puked out blood!" Rootie: "That dude is psycho!" Molly: "NO! HE'S SICK!" She was starting to sweat a little because of the heat that was rushing out of Little Fish. His blood and sweat soaked the floor. He was bound to die any time from now. Lottle: "AUGH!" Dark Booster: "Well,there's nothing we can do about it. Get out,little girl! Get out!" Molly slowly nodded her head. She then swam out of the room,holding Little Fish in her arms like a baby. Once she left,Dark Booster smirked. Pawletta: "Are you alright,Dark Booster?" Dark Booster: "Oh,I'm fine. I just came up with an idea." Rawfley: "Ooh,tell us!" Dark Booster: "Well,I can get a zombie to finish that dead fish off. Then he'll be gone forever!" Dark Star Guppy: "Oh,great! Where do we start?" The dark blue guppy holds up a small box. Monsieur Yellow: "That?!" Chuckolaptor: "Are you insane?" Hypletta: "How's that teeny box gonna finish off that dead fish?" Dark Booster: "You'll see." The tiny box was placed in the middle of the room. Dark Booster pushed a button on the left arm of his throne. Everything went dark. The monster transporter appeared from the floor and ceiling. A TV screen came out of the wall. It turned on to reveal a red genie on the screen. Red Genie: "Hey there,Dark Booster! How can I help you today?" Dark Booster: "Yeah,I just heard that a little fish is pretty sick today. We can use that to our advantage! A powerful zombie will finish him off! Send me the strongest you got!" Red Genie: "Ah,I can do that. And just because we're being generous today,I'll give you this zombie for free." Dark Booster: "For free? I'll take it!" The monster transporter started to glow and spark. After a few moments,a huge,at least 3 foot tall ghostly zombie appeared on the platform. It has a ghost tail. It has blue eyes,a dark blue pointed hat with yellow stars and a dark blue long sleeved outfit with yellow stars. It looked like it was dressed up as a wizard. In its hand is a wand with a sphere shaped connected to the top. The core is white. Red Genie: "This ghostly zombie is named Dimencio. He will listen to everything you tell him. Good luck,Dark Booster." The red genie disappeared from the screen and the monster transporter disappeared. Only the villains and Dimencio remained in the room. Dark Booster: "Alright,Dimencio." Dimencio turned his head to Dark Booster. Dark Booster: "Go get Little Fish! He's the one with blood all over his face. Now go get him!" Dimencio obeyed and floated out of the room,excited that he would get to use his magic. Behind one of the pillars is Roscoe. He saw the whole thing. Roscoe: "Not Dimencio! I got to tell Molly to hide Little Fish before it's too late." The robot sped out of the room as a shadow not seen. Roscoe was rushing down the stone hallway in quite a fast pace. Anyone could tell he was in a hurry. He followed the crimson trail of blood to where Little Fish and Molly were. Little Fish was a tone too pale for his cheery personality. His eyes refused to even open a little bit. His usual orange cheeks were an unnatural red color. He was shivering and sweating at the same time. Blood slid down his mouth like a snake. He moaned with pain when Molly looked at the robot she bumped into and was worried. Molly: "Roscoe...Little Fish is gonna die! I know it!"(tears slid off her face) The floor was stained red because of Little Fish's blood. The girl sobbed even more when Little Fish coughed up more blood again. He was so pale,he looked more white than orange. Roscoe: "Molly,you must hide. Dark Booster ordered a zombie. It was sent to get Little Fish. You must hide now. He looked weak and helpless..." Molly: "But..." Roscoe: "Molly! Do you want Little Fish to die? You gotta go now before it's too late!" He accidentally nudged Molly,causing her to fall on Little Fish's tail. He screamed when he got his tail hurt. His red cheeks turn blood-red. Then,he stopped moving. He starts shivering,harder and harder every second. Then the shivering settled. His tail flipped up and down quickly as he was jerking. Then Little Fish fell to his back. His eyes rolled to the back of his head,giving him the look of chronic sleepiness. He was barely breathing. He wheezed and coughed up blood until his passed out completely. Molly gasped and picked up the pale baby fish,cradling him. Roscoe: "Oh goodness no...." Molly: "Do you think that helped?" Before Roscoe could respond,Molly swam down the hallway towards the school. Roscoe:(to himself)"Molly is young and caring. But Little Fish...I've never seen anyone with that kind of illness." His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud roar. A beam of strange magic beamed from the other side of the long hallway. Molly: "OH NO!" She was swimming for dear life. She didn't know she was loosing her grip on Little Dish until it was too late. She accidentally dropped Little Fish. She didn't even know until he was out of sight. Molly noticed this. She screamed with fear at the thought of the zombie killing Little Fish. This thought only made her swim faster. When she saw her sick friend,she met a deadly scene. Dimencio was in front of the nearly-white baby fish. He smirked at the fact his requested kill was a pathetic,sick infant. He started for his wand. He was about to absorb the energy in his wand when he felt like he's been hit by a cannonball on the back. He glared at none other than Roscoe. The robot had his electric attacks ready. Dimencio tackled the robot down to the floor. The fight went on and on. Little Fish was forgotten. Or so they thought. Dimencio: "THAT TEARS IT! I'M GONNA DO WHAT MY BOSS REQUESTED ME!!" He gets his wand ready at Little Fish. Roscoe: "AGH! NOO!" He leaped toward Dimencio,trying to grab the wand off his hands. This time,no one got the wand. It crashed to the ground and shattered into pieces. Small pieces of glass spilled all over the area. Dimencio: "AAAAGH!!!" The zombie zoomed towards Roscoe. Voice: "Hey,you!" Voice 2: "Yeah,hey you!" Two voices were heard. They wre none other than...the Mario Bros! The boys hobbled over. Roscoe: "The Mario Bros? No...please no..." The Mario Bros noticed Little Fish is ill. Mario: "Wow,this young fella must've had a rockin bad fever!" Luigi: "Yeah,it sure does look like it." Mario:(notices Dimencio)"Luigi,come on. We've gotta fight that puny zombie." Luigi: "Right." Then,Little Fish came. It looks as if the symptoms of the sickness settled. But he was unimaginably warm and sweating. He was still pale and his cheeks were still crimson-red. The Mario Bros knew that he can't fight in that condition. The Mario Bros were about to tell Little Fish to please get out before he gets hurt,but Little Fish grabbed the shattered wand and leaped into the air. Little Fish: "GALAXIA MAGIC BEAM!" A spiral of power flooded from Little Fish's body and into the wand. A huge power beam blazed out of the wand and went towards Dimencio. He fell to the floor. Dimencio: "AAAAAAAAGH!!! THIS ISN'T OVER!!!" He raced down to the end of the hallway and caused a huge thud. The force sent everyone to land on their bottoms. When the smoke cleared,it revealed Little Fish. He was still on his tail,shaking very strongly. His eyes narrowed and rolled back in awkward tiredness. He fell to the floor and went limp. Molly,Roscoe,Mario Bros: "OH NO!" Molly swam to Little Fish and picked him up in her arms. Mario saw that the floor is soaking in blood. Mario: "Molly. Little Fish is wounded." Molly gasped. She placed Little Fish on the ground gently. A pool of blood oozed around the side of his head. He looked so pale; he was a few tones away from white. His cheeks were very dark blood-red. He was so weak he could hardly breathe. That wand took all the energy to fight the sickness away from the child. His short wheezing breaths are getting shorter and slower. He was going to die any minute. Molly: "Little Ish is going to die...isn't he?" Mario: "I'm afraid so..." Just then,Dark Booster came in. Dark Booster: "NO! DIMENCIO IS GONE!" Molly: "Yes...Little Fish scared him away." Dark Booster: "Say what!?" Luigi: "That's right...he's bound to die any minute...the attack took everything out of him." Everyone watched in anguish as Little Fish's final breaths were drawing near. Or so they thought. Molly stared with tears plastered on here face. She sobbed as Little Fish wheezed nd coughed up blood weakly. Suddenly,his eyes open,but they refused to open more then halfway. His voice is barely audible. Little Fish: "Hi..." He gasped once and closed his eyes. He opened them back up just barely. He held up his hand. He smiled weakly. Molly took his hand and picked Little Fish back up. He passed out almost immediately. Molly's eyes softened when she heard short,but deep breaths coming from Little Fish. He still looked the same,pale and almost lifeless. The wound on his head was still bleeding and chronic sleepiness kept on taking him over. Molly took Little Fish back to the bed room he was originally sleeping in. He looked like he was having a bad dream though,cuz of his soft whimpers and squirms. Molly: "Little Fish...wake up..." To her utter joy,Little Fish opened his eyes a little. Little Fish: "Fish,fish...water...fish..." This time,Molly got Little Fish some water. The baby fish drank it all. As the delectable liquid slid down his throat,a wave of nausea and coldness hit him hard. He moaned and fell back; holding his dizzy head. Little Fish: "Cold...cold..." He was shivering visibly. He couldn't help it. The red around his cheeks turee darker and he squirmed in coldness and pain. He cried out when another wave of pain rushed through his head. Molly reacted almost immediately. She grabbed another thick blanket and wrapped it around the sick fish. Little Fish stopped shivering and sighed softly. His breathing slowed and he fell asleep. (Little Fish's Nightmare) Little Fish was in a dark forest. He yelped when a branch tickled his back. He then heard a loud scream. Little Fish gazed around and swam towards the noise. His eyes bulged wide when he saw Mario getting attacked by a huge green cat. He swept in and swiftly grabbed the car's tail. The cat yowled and slashed at Little Fish,but the cat missed. Little Fish then saw Mario fighting it instead. He didn't even seem to know Little Fish was there. But he saw a wounded silhouette of himself lying unconscious on the ground. The cat leaped at Mario. Little Fish heard a pain-filled screech escape from Mario's mouth as the cat cut his side open like he was a carcass of lunch meat. Mario then leaped at the monster wearily and stabbed it in the chest. When it fainted,he walked toward the fish he saw. A thick trail of blood followed. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and fell to the ground,stunned. (Nightmare Over) Little Fish: "AAAAGH!!!" He stared wide-eyed at his surroundings. He was somehow in Dark Booster's throne room! Dark Booster passed a glance to the sick fish. Dark Booster: "Hello Little Fish. Prepare to meet your DOOOM!!!" He pushed a button. A door opened up and Dimencio came in. However,he is now in a jester outfit. Little Fish's eyes widened and he screamed. Little Fish: "AHHHH! HELP ME!" His scream was heard by Molly,Mario,and Luigi. The young girl and the two plumbers wer trying to sleep. When they heard Little Fish's scream,they ran to his room,only to find him gone. Luigi: "AH! Where'd he go?!" Molly: "Littel Fish!" They followed the shrieks and screams of the sick fish. Mario: "Little Fish! Where are you?" All: "LITTLE FISH!!!" They raced to the throne room. They gasped at what they saw. Episode 125b (The Fight In Little Fish's Life)